Brother
by noorasaetre
Summary: Mickey recibe una visita mientras está en prisión. La última persona a la que esperaba encontrarse al otro lado del cristal: Mandy.


**Aviso:** Blablablá Los Gallagher y todas esas locuras que viven no son de mi autoría. Blablabá, yo no gano nada con esto. Blablabá.

 **Nota:** Vuelvo al fandom de Shameless y, como no, con los Milkovich en todo su esplendor. Viva Mandy, viva Mickey y que nos traiga ya de vuelta el Gallavich, please.

* * *

 **Brother**

* * *

El guardia se acercó a Mickey, con las manos en el cinturón y los hombros encajados, intentando proyectar una imagen intimidatoria que, todo el pabellón sabía, jamás sería capaz de obtener. Aquel hombre, al igual que todos sus compañeros, no era más que un cretino que se creía con cierto poder sobre los demás, por el mero hecho de llevar un jodido uniforme y una ridícula placa con su nombre y cargo, con los que se creía capaz de mantenerles a raya.

Era un puto chiste.

Mickey podría tumbarle con su soplido si quisiera.

Pero tampoco le convenía.

—Milkovich—Le dijo, con ese marcado acento de la américa profunda que tan de los nervios le ponía—. Tienes visita.

Alzó la vista hacia el guardia, mirándole confundido.

¿Visita? Svetlana ya se había presentado el mes anterior contándole no sé qué rollo sobre el bebé y el negocio que no habían logrado más que aburrirle, consiguiéndole hacer perder los nervios y mandarla, posteriormente, a la mierda. Ganándose en respuesta una retahíla de palabras ininteligibles en ese idioma del diablo que su mujer hablaba, seguido de un contundente juramento donde, la rusa, aseguraba que no volvería a visitarle más.

Cosa que en cierta manera Mickey no podía agradecer más en el alma. Svetlana era un grano en el culo.

Él no quería, ni necesitaba, ridículas visitas. Joder.

O al menos eso se repetía cada mañana al despertarse.

Se puso en pie y siguió al guardia en silencio, perdido en su propia mente. Por un instante se permitió fantasear, imaginando que su visitante podría ser él.

Aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que, Ian, no volvería a pisar ese lugar a no ser que los genes Gallagher le obligasen. Mejor así, se dijo, buscando consuelo. A pesar de que por dentro se notaba morir cada día un poco más sin la presencia del pelirrojo en su vida.

Al fin llegaron a la sala de visitas.

El guardia le indicó—con su insoportable vocecita—que tomase asiento junto a la cabina vacía que quedaba, justo al lado, de un latino enorme con los brazos completamente tatuados.

Mickey fue a sentarse, esperando encontrarse al otro lado de cristal cualquier rostro, excepto aquel que le devolvía la mirada.

Mandy.

Su maldita hermana pequeña.

La sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro. Mandy le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Su cabello oscuro había desaparecido. Ahora lo llevaba rubio, y mucho más largo.

Vestía un abrigo marrón y un vestido azul que Mickey jamás había visto antes en su armario. Probablemente eran nuevos, al menos lo parecían. Incluso su calidad semejaba superior a la ropa gastada y deshilachada que vestía antes.

Se la veía bien.

Bastante bien, de hecho.

Descolgó el teléfono, siendo inmediatamente imitado por la chica.

—Hola—Dijo.

—Hola—Contestó ella—¿Cómo estás?

Mickey hizo una mueca.

—De lujo—Soltó, con sarcasmo—¿Y tú? Veo que aún no has conseguido que te maten—El gesto de Mandy se torció.

—Kenyatta y yo ya no estamos juntos—Respondió en un hilo de voz—, supongo que eso tiene algo que ver.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos. Mickey tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa, sin saber muy bien que decir. Se alegraba de que aquel soplapollas hubiese desaparecido de la vida de su hermana, pero tampoco pensaba decírselo. Nunca había sabido expresar sus sentimientos muy bien, Mandy lo sabía.

—Así que…—La voz de la chica volvió a escucharse a través del teléfono—¿De nuevo en casa? —Dijo, señalando su mono naranja.

Mickey se encogió de hombros, no estaba de humor para contarle a Mandy todas las meteduras de pata que había cometido desde su ausencia.

—Somos Milkovich ¿qué esperabas? —Esta vez fue el turno de Mickey para apuntar la ropa de su hermana—Y tú ¿qué? ¿Has conseguido algún novio rico que pague tus facturas?

Mandy se rio por lo bajo.

—Algo así—Se mordió el labio—He estado viajando mucho.

—Suena bien—Respondió Mickey.

Otro pesado silencio se apodero de ambos hermanos. Mandy dejó caer parte de su melena sobre el rostro, antes de lanzar un hondo suspiro. Mickey frunció el ceño.

—Dilo de una vez.

Mandy le miró con expresión perdida.

—¿Cómo?

—Te conozco, maldita sea—Aclaró—. Di de una jodida vez lo que sea que estás pensando.

Mandy rodó los ojos.

—Joder, no es necesario que seas siempre tan amable ¿sabes? —Volvió a suspirar—. Le he visto—Mickey tragó en seco—A Ian—Añadió, aunque no fuese necesario—. Está…—Tomó aire—, está bien, Mickey. Se está tomando su medicación y…bueno…parece que vuelve a ser el mismo.

Mickey sintió un pequeño tirón en su estómago.

—¿A eso has venido? —Preguntó—¿A decirme que Gallagher sigue felizmente con su vida mientras yo me pudro aquí? Fascinante.

—No hagas eso, Mickey.

—¿El qué? No estoy haciendo nada.

Mandy bufó.

—Mira da igual—Frunció el ceño, enfadada. A Mickey le sorprendió encontrar ciertas similitudes entre él y su hermana solamente contemplado ese simple gesto—. No he venido aquí para hablar de Ian.

—¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho?

Mandy volvió a rodar los ojos, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Por qué mierdas crees? —Se serenó—¿Cuánto te ha caído?

—Ocho, cinco con buena conducta.

—Bueno, podría ser peor—Sonrió, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos—. Pero dudo que seas capaz de comportarte como un preso modelo.

—¿Por quién me tomas? —Dijo él, contagiándose de la sonrisa de Mandy.

—Ocho años puedo soportarlos. Si me hubiese dicho que te habían caído diez, te habría mandado a la mierda.

Mickey alzó una ceja, interrogante.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Mandy abandonó su posición y se acercó al cristal todo lo que pudo.

—Digo, grandísimo idiota, que dentro de ocho años volveré a buscarte y te llevaré conmigo. Si quieres, claro.

Mickey pareció dudar.

—¿Por qué harías algo así? No necesito tu caridad.

—No es caridad Mickey. Eres mi hermano—Se calló durante unos minutos—. Me importas y me preocupo por ti, y eso es lo que hace la familia ¿no? —Pareció meditar algo—. Me gustaría que volviésemos a estar juntos de nuevo y que te vinieras conmigo. ¿Lo harías? Sé que estaremos bien, aquí ya no nos queda nada.

Pensó en Yevgeny. Su hijo probablemente estaría mejor con madre que con él. Por muy extraño que pareciese.

También pensó en Ian.

Pero se obligó en seguida a alejar su rostro risueño de sus recuerdos. Todavía recordaba su última—y única visita—como si fuese ayer. Podría proponerle a Ian irse con ellos. Pero el pelirrojo jamás aceptaría.

Mandy tenía razón, ahí ya no les quedaba nada.

—No suena tan horrible. Además alguien tendrá que cuidarte.

—Oh, pero yo no necesito que nadie me cuide—Le guiño un ojo, uno de los guardias del otro lado del cristal se acercó a ella, su tiempo se había agotado—Tengo que irme. Prométeme que no te meterás en ningún lío más.

—No puedo prometerte nada—Mandy se rio y Mickey también lo hizo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

La chica se atusó el pelo.

—Hasta dentro de ocho años—Se despidió.

—Hasta dentro de ocho años, hermanita—Repitió él, colgando el teléfono.

* * *

 _fin._

* * *

 **Si has llegado hasta aquí, no te cuesta nada dejarme tus opiniones en el cuadrito de abajo.**

 **¡Paz!**


End file.
